Yu Car Trip
by C.J. Ray
Summary: The people from Yugi-oh and Yu Yu Hakusho are put into random vans and are going to different animes. Please Read and Review
1. Grouping the Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh or Yu Yu Hakusho, so please don't sue me!  
  
I will be in this story for a while, but only in the beginning.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Yugi-oh people and the Yu Yu Hakusho people are crowd in a square at Tokyo. They all look clueless until Ruby Sea Serpent comes up.   
  
"Now, if I am right, there should be..."  
  
"What the hell is this about!" shouts Yusuke.  
  
RSS hits Yusuke with her dragon-like tail. Yusuke lays on the ground, shock.  
  
"As I was saying, I should have given car trip passes to Yugi Mutou and Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"I have mine right here" says Yugi.  
  
"Me too" groans Yusuke.  
  
"Now" says RSS, "I have picked picked you two and 22 other people that either of you know. You will randomly be put into three vans with eight people in each. After that, you will drive to different places and tour. Now have fun."  
  
Malik looks at Odion. "Odion, if you don't mind, I would like to go on this trip by myself. For once, I want to be able to take care of myself."  
  
"If you are sure, than I will respect your wishes."  
  
Ishizu comes up to Odion. "Don't worry, I'll watch out for him."  
  
" All right, you have been put in your vans. Please pick your number and go to your van.  
  
The people in van one are Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Malik, Ryou, Kurama, Botan, and Shizura. Joey greets his friends.  
  
"Hey Mai, how ya doing Ryou, oh man! It's Kaiba's little runt of a brother!"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" says Mokuba "I have to take a car trip with mush for brains?"  
  
"Hey, who ya calling mush for brains, short stuff?"  
  
"Want me to spell it out for ya?"  
  
Joey starts arguing with Mokuba, and Mai sighs as she tries to break them up. Malik comes to the car and sees Ryou. Malik sighs heavily.  
  
"Oh Shit!" he shouts.  
  
"What's wrong?" asks Ryou  
  
"I 'm in the same car as you!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
I am going to be hearing constant death threats from your yami!"  
  
Ryou shrugs and gets into the van. Meanwhile, Botan sees Kurama and Shizura coming to the car.  
  
"Ya! Two of the sanest people in our group are going to be in the same car as me!"  
  
"Yeah" said Shizura, "I think this is going to be fun."  
  
"And interesting" said Kurama.  
  
Then, all three of them get into the car.  
  
The people in van two are Yugi, Seto, Tea, Merik, Serenity, Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina.  
  
"Wow, Tea!" exclaims Yugi, "We get to be in the same car as each other!"  
  
"Yeah, great!" says Tea, but she is really wishing that she was in the same car as Yami.  
  
"This is awesome!" exclaims Yusuke, "We're in the same car as each other Keiko!"  
  
"I'm really glad about that" says Keiko.  
  
Kaiba comes storming to the car. "I can't believe they put my little brother in the same car as Wheeler!"  
  
Merik comes sliding in. "What's the matter, you think Wheeler is a pedi-file or something?"  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
Seto Kaiba and Merik started arguing as they were getting into the van. Yukina was walking toward the van. Well, Keiko is here, she thinks. Suddenly, she hears someone behind her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Serenity."  
  
"Please to meet you. I'm Yukina."  
  
Serenity and Yukina talked to each as they went into the van.  
  
The people in van three are Yami, Bakura, Ishizu, Duke, Tristin, Koemma, Hiei, and Kuwabara.  
  
Tristin and Duke saw each other going to the same van. This is what they say in unison:  
  
"Hey, I'm glad I'm in the same van with you!"  
  
"I just with I was in the same van as Serenity!"  
  
Tristin and Duke got into the van and starting fighting. Meanwhile, Yami and Ishizu were walking to the van.  
  
"I glad I am in a car with you, Pharoah, but I wish I was in the same car as my brother."  
  
"Same here" said Yami.  
  
Ishizu got into the van. As Yami was about to get into the van, he sees Bakura, who is literally going crazy.  
  
"What's wrong Balura?"  
  
"They put my hikari in the same car as that power hungry lunatic!"  
  
"But Malik's not like that anymore."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that Malik risked Ryou's life to get your power!"  
  
"Well, Joey and Mai are in the car with him."  
  
"Joey and Mai can't protect him!"  
  
Yami tried as hard as he could to calm Bakura as they walked to the car. Meanwhile, Koemma, Hiei, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, this is going to be a fun trip" says Koemma.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish I was in the same car as Yukina, and we have to be stuck in the same van as short stuff here."  
  
"Believe me, I'm not thrill to being in the car with you either." says Hiei. Why couldn't I be in the same car as Kurama, he thinks. As a mater of fact, I rather be in a car with anyone but Kuwabara. Well, at least he is not in the same car as Yukina, which is comforting.  
  
Then, all three of them got into the van.  
  
Please Read and Review. I hope you like the story. 


	2. Life in the vans

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh or Yu Yu Hakusho, so please don't sue me!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The vans are now on the road. Let's see how everything is doing.  
  
In van one, the girls are getting along nicely.  
  
"Oh, I just love clothes from Lane Bryant."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"I'm more of an Ashley Stewart person."  
  
"That's cool, too."  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was still tripping over the fact that his sister was in the same car as Kaiba.  
  
"I can't believe it: does anyone care that my sistah is in the same car as that creep Kaiba?"  
  
Mokuba piped in, "He's not a creep! My brother is one of the most respected people in the world!"  
  
"He's still a creep, and you're as creepy as he is!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Once again, Mokuba and Joey started to fight. Kurama sighs heavily. "Why must they constantly argue?"  
  
Then, Ryou explain the rivalry between Kaiba and Joey.  
  
"You seem to have a level head, practically the only person in this car. My name is Kurama."  
  
"Please to meet you. My name is Ryou."  
  
Then, Ryou and Kurama started talking to each other. Malik stares out of the window.  
  
"Why did I end up in this car" he thinks.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
In van two, Kaiba was driving, and Merik was in the shot gun seat.   
  
"I can't believe they put my little brother in the same car as Wheeler!"  
  
"What's the matter Kaiba?" Merik asks sarcastically "Uh, Uh, Uh, Help me, Seto! Joey's raping me!"  
  
"Shut up! You're irritating!"  
  
Merik laughs. "Joey probably thinks you are going to do the same thing to his sister."  
  
Seto looks in the back at Serenity. She did not catch his compassionate gaze, but Merik did.  
  
"Oh Serenity" he mocked " I would love to get into your panties!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Merik was hit with Kaiba's briefcase. Merik laid unconcious as Kaiba continue to drive the van.  
  
Meanwhile the two couples were cuddling with each other. Actually, Tea was cuddling up with Yugi, wishing he was Yami.  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity and Yukina were talking to each other.  
  
"So, you travel with Yusuke and his friends, Yukina?"  
  
"Yes. Do you travel Yugi and his friends?"  
  
"Yeah. One of Yugi's best friends is my big brother Joey. He's my very best friend!"  
  
"That's really nice."  
  
Then, Serenity and Yukina just talked about their lives.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Let's see how is everyone in van three. Do you think that Bakura has calm down since he found out that Ryou was in the same car as Malik? Don't hold your breath on that one.  
  
"My sweet, defensless hikari is in the same car as that sick, twisted power-hungry lunatic! He's probably torturing him right now!" Bakura shouts out all of the sudden.  
  
"My brother is none of the things you just said, and he would never hurt Ryou!" Ishizu says from the shotgun seat.  
  
"Shut up before I send your mind to the shadow realm!"  
  
"Now, now" said Koemma from the driver's seat "I'll stop you before you do that."  
  
"You can't stop me!"  
  
"Yeah, but I can" says Yami "Step down Bakura, my puzzle is stronger than your ring."  
  
Bakura sits back and groans. "Damn pharoah of fools." he mutters.  
  
Meanwhile, Kuwabara, Duke, and Tristin talk about what kind of women they like. Kuwabara starts.  
  
"I think most women should be ezactly like Yukina. Very sweet and quiet."  
  
"They should also be small and delicate" says Tristin "Just like Serenity"  
  
"Also very trustworthy" said Duke "Also like Serenity"  
  
Right now, both Bakura and Hiei were getting annoyed.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" they said in unison.  
  
"If all of you don't shut up, I'll slit all of your throats!"  
  
"You can't do that" said Koemma "You're a spirit detective."  
  
"Well if he can't do it, I will" said "I will send all of their to the shadow realm!"  
  
"Then I'll use my puzzle on you" said Yami.  
  
"I'll slit your throat open before you can do that." said Hiei.  
  
"Then I will have to throw you in jail" said Koemma.  
  
"By then, I will be glad those three will permently shut up!"  
  
Then, everyone went quiet as the van drove, and it was a long time before anyone said anything in that van.  
  
Please Read and Review. I hope you like the story. 


End file.
